


Hebrew Mangled

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Post "Jet Lag", season 7 fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Tony tries to leave a sweet message for Ziva, in Hebrew. He fails, miserably, but the desired effect, to make Ziva happy, is there. She laughs. Set around Valentine's Day 2010. Post "Jet Lag." Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Hebrew Mangled

Hebrew Mangled

_Tony tries to leave a sweet message for Ziva, in Hebrew. He fails, miserably, but the desired effect, to make Ziva happy, is there. She laughs. Set around Valentine's Day 2010. Post "Jet Lag."_

Tony looked across the bullpen at Ziva; she seemed to be happier since they returned from Paris a week ago. Maybe their late night talking and then other adult pleasures had been good for her. She noticed him watching and smiled at him; oh that shy, flirty smile that she kept just for him. He grinned back at her; the grin he knew she liked.

"Get to work, DiNozzo," Gibbs walked by with a fresh cup of coffee, interrupting Tony's view of his Israeli partner.

"Yes, Boss; working…" he glanced across to see Ziva smirking. He gave her a quick smile and returned his attention to the computer screen.

After a day of working cold case files, the three agents of the MCRT were wiped. Tim bid his partners good night and headed to the elevator.

Ziva stretched and stood from her chair. She glanced at Gibbs' desk; the team leader was nowhere in sight. Probably off getting his umpteenth cup of coffee. She stepped in front of her partner's desk, "Dinner at my place at 1930; bring a dessert."

Tony grinned at the Israeli as she headed toward the elevator; he gave her a thumbs' up and gathered his gear. A thought popped into his head, and he quickly logged back on to his computer.

' _I am crazy about you like a squirrel with a walnut._ ' He typed the sentence into the English to Hebrew translation page on the screen. The Hebrew characters appeared after he clicked "translate."

אני סנאי משוגע ונגוע בכלבת

He clicked the speaker icon to listen to the pronunciation of the sentence. Tony picked up his phone and hit the speed dial #1 to call Ziva's cell. It went straight to voice mail, which is what he'd hoped.

"Ani senai meshuga' venagu'a bakalevett," he recited the Hebrew into the phone at the prompt from her voice mail. He grinned as he disconnected the call and logged off the computer. He gathered his gear and headed out.

Forty five minutes later, Tony knocked on Ziva's apartment door. He had a box from the bakery down the street with baklava for two for dessert in one hand and two DVDs to add to Ziva's collection in the other.

Ziva opened the door with her cell phone pressed to her ear and motioned him to come inside. He followed her to the kitchen where he placed the bakery box on the counter and was about to tell her what was inside the box when she burst out laughing.

"Wow, if I knew that I could make you laugh by merely bringing dessert, I would do it every day," he grinned at her.

Ziva caught her breath, "You…" she pointed a finger into his chest and giggled again.

Tony gulped, "What about me?"

"That voice mail that you left," she laughed again, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes. "What _were_ you thinking?"

"Um, I, um, I was trying to make you smile," he held up his hands in surrender.

She grinned at him, "Just what were you _trying_ to say?"

"I'm crazy about you like a squirrel with a walnut," he recited. "Ani senai meshuga' venagu'a bakalevett."

She patted his chest, "Silly man; what you actually said is ' _I am a crazy rabid squirrel._ ' You are a goon ball, Tony." Ziva laughed again, "Don't ever change…"


End file.
